Mechanical Journalism and Iron Scripts
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -Compilation of one-shots for Gajevy Week 2015. Because whether it's in Earthland or Edolas, they're bound to wind up together. Renamed from The Mechanic and The Journalist
1. Cooking

**Fairy Tail**

**Gajevy Week 2015**

**Day #1 - Cooking**

The azure-haired mechanic awoke to the scent of something being cooked. As the blunette rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and the blankets around her pooled at her waist.

A smirk appeared on her face as she recalled who she had spent the night with. And the _amazing_ passionate embrace that occurred between them. A face set with crimson eyes and obsidian hair.

"He must be making breakfast." She mused aloud. She chuckled. "What a gentleman."

And she meant it too. As much as she loved her boyfriend, an added bonus was how superior he was to the boyfriends of a certain hot-tempered blonde and an aloof blunette.

Hopping out of bed, she put on a gray robe that was dotted with ebony skulls. The soft fabric hugged her curves nicely as she glided across the floor of her bedroom. She was walking through the doorway as she made her way to the kitchen. While she did, the aroma wafting into the air and caressing it with its scent intensified to the point where she could identify the source.

_Pancakes._ She thought with an appreciative sniff.

When she stepped into her kitchen, she saw her journalist flipping the fluffy goodness at the oven as he was dressed in a simple, loose-fitting white tee-shirt and dark pajama pants. She gave his behind an approving stare, wondering if he was wearing any underpants underneath.

Shaking her head to clear it of such a vulgar thought, she decided to make her presence known. "Oi!" She shouted.

The man at the oven flipped another pancake before turning to her. "I see you've woken up."

"And I see that you've started making breakfast." She retorted. She raised a single blue eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well," The man started before turning back to the oven and flipping another pancake. "I figured that it was the least that I could do." His stomach grumbled. "And I was famished." He added with a chuckle.

The blunette had her opinion of that known when her stomach made a rumbling sound.

"Looks like you're a bit peckish as well." The crimson-eyed male observed good-naturedly before glancing at her stomach out of his peripheral vision.

"Has been awhile since I ate." She muttered under her breath. She noticed that his eyes were still resting on her. And that they had moved upwards.

"Like what you see?" She asked as she pulled down some of the material obscuring her right shoulder.

He turned his attention back to the oven. But it wasn't before she caught a glimpse of the crimson color settling onto his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said, fixing her robe as she swelled with pride.

"Yes." He coughed. "Breakfast should be prepared soon."

"Can't wait." She smirked before walking over to him. She traversed over to the cabinet, unaware of the fact that her rump was being ogled at. Getting two plates out, she placed them on the counter next to the oven.

She went over to the table and sat down, kicking the chair up by its hind legs. "Bet it'll taste delicious."

The obsidian-haired man said nothing as the scent of pancakes filled the air.

* * *

The mechanic leaned back in her chair before patting her stomach appreciatively. The journalist sat adjacent of her, a contented smile on his face.

"Got to say," She started. "that was one of the _best_ meals I've ever had." She looked at the news reporter. "Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

He chuckled ruefully. "Well, when you cause yourself to be ousted by a multitude of restaurants, it's a good idea to be able to cook for yourself."

"Have a feeling they don't appreciate criticisms about their food." She commented dryly.

He shrugged before getting up and taking the plates to put in the dishwasher. When he sat back down, she was staring at him with a concupiscent look in her cocoa-colored eyes.

The scrutiny caused a faint crimson to rush to his cheeks.

"You know, while the food was good," She started before getting up from her seat. "I'm still a bit hungry."

Catching on to her intent, the blush receded from his cheeks as a smirk adorned his features. "You are, hm?" He asked. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I'm not entirely sure." She answered as she sat in his lap. She made herself comfortable as she linked her arms around his neck. "But I'll tell you if I figure it out."

"Think I may have an idea of it." He said before he leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss. The kiss lasted for several moments before they parted, a hazy sheen flowing into their eyes.

"That was a good appetizer." She commented.

"But?" He prompted with a coy smile.

"I'd much rather have the main course." She said before pressing her lips to his. Unlatching a hand from behind his neck, she snaked it down his chest. Making her way down his body, she slipped her hand past the waistband of his smirked as the answer the question she had asked herself earlier revealed itself. And from what she could feel, it was in the negative.

"Feeling eager, aren't you?" He mumbled into the kiss. He moved one of his hands to clasp one of hers.

She pulled away, their fingers still interlocked. Locking eyes, he saw that she looked completely unabashed. "Guess I got curious."

In response, he removed his hands from hers before edging the waistband of his pants lower and lower until she noticed the alluring sight of his hips and the skin that led further south. A second passed before he pulled it down lower and his manhood was exposed.

He pulled his pants back up.

"We should probably relocate to the bedroom." He said.

She was out of his lap before he had even finished his sentence. She lingered in the doorway. She raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Have to clean up the kitchen first."

She sighed before her lips curved upwards. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

After he had cleaned the kitchen, it was as if he hadn't even cooked in it today given its cleanliness. Making his way to the bedroom, he found the blunette sitting on the edge of the bed. And that she wasn't wearing anything.

"I was wondering when you would come." She said as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"The kitchen took longer than expected to clean." He said as he crossed the distance separating them. He threw his shirt off and cast it aside before slanting his mouth across hers.

She said nothing as they leaned back against the bedding. She started to pull his pajama pants off and he finished the job by kicking them off.

With nothing separating them, their kissing intensified. And as their hands explored each other's bodies, they both knew that there was nowhere they would rather be than with each other.

**Author's Notes: Sometimes, I just don't know what I'm writing anymore. ...Anyway! Read, review, et cetera, et cetera. See you guys tomorrow! Maybe. Depends on if I write anything else. Next prompt _should_ be "Lipstick" if I end up writing anything.**

**Cover Art? Google Search: Gajevy Kiss. Image is from the Fairy Tail Manga. 413 Days.**

**Also, Happy Valentine's Day to all you lovers! And to those of whom are single, Happy Single Awareness Day!**


	2. Nursing

**Fairy Tail**

**Gajevy Week 2015**

**Day #2 - Nursing**

Levy McGarden had a relaxed smile on her face as she was reading a book by the train car's light and the moonlight. The changing scenery behind her and the soothing motions of the train only added to her bliss.

The blunette was currently on her way to complete a mission that had caught her eye on the Request Board. The reward was a generous amount of ten thousand Jewel to rid a countryside of vicious bandits that were terrorizing the local residents. From what she had heard, the bandits had proved elusive so far. Whenever the local law enforcement would catch sight of one, they would vanish as if they hadn't been there at all.

The hazel-eyed girl was planning on putting an end to that with the assistance of Jet and Droy. However, the three of them weren't the only ones on the train as Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily had joined them. While her two friends glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer, she had decided to let him join. Although she wasn't entirely sure why he had wanted to accompany her.

"Got nothing better to do." Gajeel had replied gruffly when she had asked him.

While the response wasn't exactly the one she was looking for, she accepted it. Given a certain curiosity though, Levy decided to ask Pantherlily as well.

The black Exceed had an all-knowing smirk on his face as he was drinking some kiwi juice. "I think he wants to come with you because he cares for you."

The answer had caused her cheeks to warm up. And how the five of them had arrived on the train.

Levy was sitting in a seat next to the aisle as Gajeel was sitting next to her. He was staring out the window, disinterested as he supported his chin with one of his hands. The blunette wasn't ignorant to the fact that he was trying to keep the contents of his stomach in.

Jet and Droy sat behind the two of them. The latter of whom had dozed off early and was leaning his head against the former's shoulders. At first discomfited by it, Jet had sighed and was looking at his rotund friend with a slight smile before he too drifted off into sleep.

Pantherlily was currently sitting in the chair adjacent of them as the train car was relatively empty. It seemed that he had also fallen asleep.

Levy was just about to close her book and join them when she heard a groan emit from the man next to her. Focusing her hazel eyes on him, she posed a question at him. "Are you okay Gajeel?"

The male grunted. "'Course I am."

Levy narrowed her eyes before a teasing smile settled itself onto her features. "Really? It looks like you're a little green."

Gajeel looked at her before looking out the window. "Don't know what the hell you're talking about," He commented before the faintest of smirks appeared on his face. "Shrimp."

The nickname caused the smile on Levy's face to recede somewhat. She sighed before turning back to her book. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of something that sounded suspiciously like retching.

The bookworm turned to her traveling companion with sympathetic cocoa-colored eyes. "Gajeel-"

"Don't say anything." He grumbled before crossing his arms.

"I was only going to say that I might be able to take the edge off of your motion sickness." She said with an air of nonchalance.

The obsidian-haired male eyed her skeptically. His crimson eyes gazed upon her as if she suddenly switched to an outfit comprised of skulls. "Doubt it." He snorted derisively.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" She asked. There was an edge of exasperation seeping into her voice.

Gajeel was about to deny, when he felt his food working its way back up. He sighed. "What'd you have in mind."

Levy gestured to her open lap, the book set aside next to her leg. "Set your head here."

The Iron Dragon Slayer looked at her for a second before complying. He made himself comfortable in the Solid Script Mage's lap.

"Don't see how this'll help me." Gajeel muttered. He choose to omit how it felt nice to lay his head in her lap.

"Wait and you'll see." Levy assured.

"I still don't-" He stopped when he felt the bookworm's slender fingers working their way through Gajeel's dark tresses.

"There, does that feel better." Levy asked, her eyes half-lidded as she regarded the male.

Realizing that his urge to vomit was decreasing, he knew the answer to that. "Yeah."

"Good." Levy felt her eyes growing heavy. "I'm glad."

She continued her ministrations for several more minutes.

"Oi!" Gajeel exclaimed when he felt Levy's fingers become prone in his hair. "Why'd you stop?"

His answer came in the form of the fact that Levy had descended into slumber.

"Think," He yawned. "I'll get some sleep too."

No sooner had the words left his mouth had he joined his four companions in a state of sleep.

Through an eye that was cracked open, Pantherlily viewed the two of them with a smirk.

* * *

The early morning sunlight shone in through the window. It hit the blunette in the eyes, causing her to open them. Blinking, she gazed out the window. As she did, she noticed that the scenery seemed to be slowing down.

"Looks like we're almost there." Gajeel commented.

The sudden noise of her companion almost made Levy jump.

"How long have you been up?"

He shrugged. "A while."

Levy stretched her arms above her head. "Well, it's almost time to get ready." She sat up on her knees to check the people behind her. Gajeel moved from her lap sometime during the night.

"Jet! Droy!" Levy called. "It's time to-"

She stopped as she saw that two of her best friends were still sleeping and were wearing contented expressions on their faces.

"I guess there isn't _too_ much of a rush." Levy said before sitting back down. She took the book from her side and flipped it open to the page she was on.

_Five more minutes._ She thought with a faint smile. After all, they still had a while until they arrived.

**Author's Notes: Forgot that the second prompt was "Nursing". Oh well, the next prompt should be written up tomorrow. Maybe. Until then, see all of you guys later!**


	3. Lipstick

**Fairy Tail**

**Gajevy Week 2015**

**Day #3 - Lipstick**

**-Some slight spoilers for what happened after the Tartaros Arc. You have been warned.**

He had found the letter in his mailbox. The letter was fairly unassuming in itself. It was a subdued mantilla color with a stamp of the city of Magnolia on it. It wasn't large enough for there to be anything illicit in it. It was roughly the size of where parchment would be stored.

What was truly interesting was the azure seal on the center of the letter that had a cursive L on it. And the dark crimson lipstick imprinted on the left edge of it.

"What the hell is this?" Gajeel Redfox muttered as his crimson eyes analyzed the piece of mail. Narrowing his eyes, he began to cut into the letter until the aforementioned item fell into his hands. Unfurling it, he began to read.

_Dear Gajeel Redfox,_

_ Huh, it feels weird addressing your name in a letter. After all, we used to see each other every day. That is probably why I wrote to you. Can you believe that it has been two months since the disbandment of Fairy Tail? I'm not sure about you and Lily, but I miss everyone. I mean, Jet and Droy are here with me all the time, but I can't help feeling nostalgic about when everyone was together._

_ Jet and Droy always manage to keep a smile on their faces, but I know they miss everyone just as much. They're probably just smiling for my benefit. Anyway, how has your life been going? Did you join another guild? Whether or not you have, good luck! _

_ Have you been training lately? Team Shadow Gear has been training on and off ever since Fairy Tail disbanded. Knowing you and Lily, the both of you have probably been running each other ragged training your magic. Just remember to take a break every once in a while._

_ Anyway, tell Lily that I said hi! _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Levy McGarden_

_ P.S. If you're wondering about the lipstick, I bought a new shade recently and was testing it out._

Closing the letter, the crimson-eyed male had a smirk on his face.

"What do you have there Gajeel?" A masculine voice inquired behind him.

Turning to face the black Exceed, the dragon slayer held the letter between his fingers. "A letter from Shrimp."

"Shrimp?" Pantherlily asked before realization dawned on his countenance. "Oh, you mean Levy."

"Yeah."

"What does the letter say?"

Gajeel threw the letter over to his partner. "Shrimp says hi."

Catching the letter in his hands, Pantherlily began to read it. When he finished, he had a small frown on his face. "I miss them too."

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. He remained silent.

"You know what this means?" He prompted.

"What?" Gajeel asked tersely.

"That we should write a letter in correspondence."

"And why the hell should we?" Gajeel crossed his arms. He wasn't exactly _keen_ on the idea of writing a letter. Even if it was to the blunette.

"Honestly Gajeel," The black Exceed shook his head. "It's the polite thing to do."

Gajeel snorted.

Pantherlily sighed. "I know that you want to write to her just as much as I do."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Gajeel." Pantherlily narrowed his eyes at his partner.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes in return. A few moments passed before he sighed. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He muttered gruffly. "We'll write a letter."

Pantherlily smirked. "Glad you see it my way." He murmured under his breath.

* * *

Gajeel held the pen to the parchment, tapping it against the surface. "What am I even suppose to say?"

"Write about our training, and how our lives have been over the past two months." Pantherlily replied. The obsidian-haired male couldn't help but notice the Exceed's absent tone.

"Oi!" He exclaimed before getting up from the desk he was sitting at and appearing behind his partner. "What are you writing there cat?" He asked as he saw the parchment peeking around the Exceed's paw.

"N-nothing!" Pantherlily answered before shielding the parchment with his back.

"Gihihi." Gajeel laughed before picking him up. "We'll see about that."

As Pantherlily struggled in the dragon slayer's vice-like grip, Gajeel read what was on the paper.

"Shagotte?" Gajeel murmured, confused. He knew that name sounded familiar. "Shagotte?" He cupped his chin with the hand that wasn't holding the Exceed. "Shagotte?" He turned to his companion. "Isn't she that one Exceed queen?"

As he stopped struggling, Pantherlily sighed. "Yes. I was planning on writing to her and this seemed like most opportune moment for it."

"And why did you want to write her a letter?" Gajeel asked.

"W-well I," Pantherlily began before looking away and crossing his arms. He coughed. "No reason."

However, the obsidian-haired male wasn't ignorant to how there was a faint color of crimson on the Exceed's face.

"Gihihi." Gajeel laughed again. "You like her."

"What!" Pantherlily looked astonished.

The dragon slayer dropped him back in his chair before walking away.

"It's obvious." Was all Gajeel said before he began writing his letter.

Pantherlily looked back at his letter. He had a small smirk growing on his face. _The fact that you like Levy is obvious as well._

He choose to keep the thought to himself before he began writing again.

Later they would finish their respective letters and mail them to the correct recipient. And as they continued writing letters back and forth, Gajeel and Levy both knew that it would only be a matter of time until they reunited.

Little did they know though that it would be due to an excitable salmon-haired man, an intelligent blonde woman, and a loyal blue Exceed that they would have to thank for it.

**Author's Notes: And the third day has been written! I feel like I'm on a roll. And yes, I know that these vignettes most likely don't really encapsulate what the prompt is about but I suppose that in an abstract way, they do. Probably. Eh. Anyway, the next prompt is "Daydreams". Until then, see you later!**


	4. Daydreams

**Fairy Tail**

**Gajevy Week 2015**

**Day #4 - Daydreams**

It was the fault of her cherry red lipstick. Aside from the color's apparent beauty, it was also quite alluring. Perhaps that is how Gajeel Redfox found himself staring at her crimson lips? A slight shade of rose blossomed on his cheeks as he had the desire to kiss her lips.

The Iron Dragon Slayer remained silent as he stared at Levy McGarden.

It was no secret that the Solid Script Mage had a burgeoning crush on the ex-Phantom Lord Member. Her feelings for him were practically worn on her sleeve. Gajeel however, was a different story altogether. While he didn't make it blatantly obvious that he was in love, unlike some people (i.e. Juvia Lockser), there were subtle hints here and there that spoke of how the obsidian-haired man cared for her more than what he led on.

And it would seem that those feelings would come to a head if Gajeel kept staring at the azure-haired girl.

"Something on your mind Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked as she sat in front of him. "It looks as though something is troubling you."

Instead of responding with a sentence or a grunt, Gajeel sat up from the table.

"Gajeel-kun?" Juvia repeated as she waved a hand in front of his face. He seemed to be mesmerized by something. She was about to ask what, but was distracted when Pantherlily poked her back to get her attention. The black Exceed merely shook his head before pointing in the direction that the dragon slayer was looking in. And the blunette currently reading a book.

Juvia remained silent as she watched Gajeel approach her.

"Oi!" Gajeel shouted as he towered over her. "Shrimp!"

Glancing up from her novel to look at him, Levy smiled. "Hello to you too Gajeel."

The obsidian-haired male sat in front of her. He had his eyes trained on her in an intense stare.

"Gajeel?" Levy sweat-dropped under his scrutiny. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head.

Levy sighed. "Then why are you looking at me like that?"

Before she knew what was going on though, the crimson-eyed male grabbed her left wrist and hoisted her up. He didn't say anything as he planted his lips against hers.

Levy stood there, wide-eyed, before she leaned into the kiss as she closed her eyes. They stood like that for several moments before Gajeel heard someone calling his name.

"Gajeel?"

The voice was distinctly feminine, that much he could gather.

"Gajeel."

What he didn't know was why someone was calling for him.

"Gajeel!"

Whoever it was, he had a feeling that their patience was at an end.

"What?!" He snapped as he pulled away from the blunette. And as his eyes almost bulged out of his head. The reason for that being how it seemed that the two of them had been kissing on the ceiling and Mirajane Strauss was looking at them with the same amount of confusion that he felt.

Blinking his eyes, he rubbed at them before blinking again. After he did, he saw that his fellow ex-Phantom Lord was looking at him with concern.

"Are you okay Gajeel-kun?" She asked.

Looking around, Gajeel saw that everyone was in the same positions that they were in. Levy was still reading her book as Jet and Droy hovered near her. Mirajane was wiping down the bar with a smile. Everything looked to be as it should.

"Must've spaced out." He muttered before turning back to his friend. He raised a placating hand. "Don't worry about me Crazy Rain Woman, I'm fine." He assured.

"If you say so." Juvia said disbelievingly. Her features brightened as she smile. "Anyway, Juvia found a job to do." She pulled out a slip of paper. From what he could gather, the job looked fairly dangerous for two people. He smirked. _My kind of job._ "Juvia was wondering if Gajeel-kun would like to accompany her."

Gajeel shrugged noncommittally. "Sure," His smirk grew. "Got nothing better to do."

The blunette smiled. "Then we should probably get going now."

No sooner had the words been spoken had Gajeel got up and started to motion for his Exceed to come over to them.

"Then let's go." Gajeel said tersely.

As the two mages and the black Exceed were walking out of the guild hall, Gajeel glanced once more over his shoulder to the petite blunette. The daydream of him kissing her lingering in his mind.

He shook his head before turning his vision straight ahead. He had a mission to accomplish. He could worry about the hazel-eyed female at a later time.

**Author's Notes: And here it is, the fourth submission. You guys probably won't see one tomorrow since the prompt is "Metallicana". I know that I won't be able to write anything for that. I guess that you'll see me Thursday. The prompt is "Singing". And who knows, perhaps it'll be in Edolas instead of Earthland. Perhaps. Who knows? Anyway, see you guys later!**


	5. Singing

**Fairy Tail**

**Gajevy Week 2015**

**Day #6 - Singing**

She heard the singing before she saw the person. The singer was masculine, that much she could determine. The man's deep baritone sent a shiver coursing down her spine. Mainly due to how she had never heard such a _sexy_ singing voice before.

After she cleared her head of such thoughts, she took note of the musical instrument that served as its accompaniment. Was that a guitar? However, as she listened closer, she figured that it sounded more like a violin.

Anxious and curious as to who could be singing, the blunette ducked around the corner of the street she was walking down. Weaving around the streets and alleyways of the Royal City of Edolas, she heard the music getting louder and clearer with the more ground she covered. Soon, after prowling through alleyways that looked suspiciously similar to each other and almost running into three different people, she emerged onto the street where the sound of it was the loudest.

Glancing around, she almost thought she had imagined it or missed it entirely. That is, until she looked to her left and saw someone strumming away on the violin three houses down. And quite honestly, from what she could see anyway, was a man sitting on his porch that looked as handsome as he played and sung.

The man had obsidian curly hair that seemed to be partially obscured by a black fedora. He also appeared to be wearing an outfit that would belong to a journalist; a black suit that radiated sophistication.

Intrigued by the male's appearance as well as his captivating violin playing and singing, the mechanic made her way down the street. She continued until she stood in front of him, her arms crossed. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

As he looked up from his violin, the hazel-eyed female found that his hat had a band around it that looked like metallic bolts. Glancing at his ears, she found that they too looked to have metallic bolts in them. Peeking behind glasses, his eyes were the color of crimson.

The sight of him, admittedly, sent her heart into overdrive. She managed to keep her emotions under control.

"Nice playing." She commented, lips upturning into a smirk.

"Thanks." He said with a slight bow. He looked around. It was as if he dropped something or missed someone or something. He looked back at her. "You seem to be the only person noticing my music today."

"Hm, that's a shame." While it might have sound insulting if it was said to a flaxen female, her usual sarcasm was void from the comment. Somewhat anyway.

The man shrugged. "They don't know what they're missing." He strummed a cord on the violin. He sighed. "And to think such great music falls on deaf ears." He stood up from his porch. "Anyway, I guess I'll see you around," He tipped his hat, "miss."

Before he could move any further though, she spoke up. "Levy."

"Pardon?" He asked as he looked at her.

"The name's Levy." The blunette repeated.

The insinuation that he should respond in kind lingered in the air between them.

"Gajeel." The man said with a cordial smile.

Gajeel. The blunette thought that the name suited him.

"Well Gajeel," Levy started, appreciating the way his name sounded on her tongue. "Do you usually play on your porch for everyone to hear?"

"Honestly?" Gajeel strummed another cord. "You're the only one to approach me."

"I am?" Levy a strange surge of gratification flow through her.

The obsidian-haired male nodded his head. "Yes." He glanced away from her for a moment. "Other people see me playing, but you're the only one to actually approach me." He strummed another chord. "And try to strike up a conversation."

A sort of wistful look fell upon the man's visage, causing an idea to form in Levy's mind. Her lips turned upwards as she smiled mischievously. "I think I might have an idea to change that."

"And what would that be?" He asked before strumming another chord.

"My friends and I are looking for some musical entertainment." Levy explained. "And personally, you're the best singer slash violin player I've ever heard."

"Well, I am rather good." Gajeel smirked. He looked at the mechanic before his eyes narrowed. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that you could play while my friends play later." She answered. She leaned in conspiratorially. "Who knows, you might even get some monetary satisfaction from it."

"Hm?" He murmured reflectively before smirking. "I like the sound of that."

"So, what do you say?" She inquired before extending a hand. "Partners?"

He contemplated his options before extending his hand. "Partners."

They shook hands.

One of Gajeel's eyes closed. "Talk about a grip." He muttered.

"Thanks." Levy said with a smirk before pulling away. "I hear that a lot."

"Anyway," He massaged his aching hand. "When exactly do you want me to play?"

"In a few days' time." She replied.

"I shall be there." Gajeel said.

"Good." Levy said. "And if you forget, I'll be sure to remind you."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to remember."

"Okay." She said tersely. "It was nice to meet you Gajeel."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance as well." He said before grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman." Levy said as a faint shade of red developed upon her cheekbones.

"Indeed." Gajeel said tersely. He tipped his hat again. "Until we see each other again."

"Yeah." She agreed. "Until then."

The two then parted ways: the journalist to his home and the mechanic to her guild. Both of them entirely unaware of the consequences of their meeting.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Natsu Dragion exclaimed before he whistled and clapped in approval.

His partner, Lucy Ashley, snorted derisively as she sat next to him. "I've heard better."

Jet and Droy glowered at her from atop the stage.

"Oh really?" Droy challenged, the microphone he was using hanging languidly in his left hand.

"How about you come up here and play?" Jet sneered as he leaned on his guitar. In the audience, Cana wondered if that was good for the instrument; if it would end up damaging it.

Lucy smirked as determination shone in her russet eyes. "Gladly." She stood up and slammed her hands down on the table she was sitting at. "If it'll teach you numbskulls a lesson, then I'm all for it." She looked at her salmon-haired partner. "C'mon Dragion."

"W-wait, what?!" He exclaimed as his posture went rigid. "Why me?"

"Because, you're the only one who can keep up with me." She answered simply before yanking him up from his chair. "Who knows," she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "you might even have some fun."

Natsu sighed. "Fine." A slight smile was tugging at his lips. "I'll do it."

The blonde smirked. "Glad to hear it."

The two of them went up to the stage as Jet and Droy were walking away. Crossing paths, electricity buzzed off of them as they stared each other down. The members of Team Shadow Gear were glaring as Natsu and Lucy met it with equal fervor. Or at least, the salmon-haired driver attempted a glare. While he did manage to maintain it, one could see the sweat gathering on his eyebrow.

They passed each other. Natsu moved to sit at the piano set upon it as Lucy was testing the microphone. The feedback caused by her tapping it resonated around the guild hall.

"Sorry." Lucy looked entirely unabashed.

Waiting for them at the foot of the stand was Mirajane Strauss.

"That was a great performance Jet and Droy." She said, smiling pleasantly.

"Tch." Droy muttered. "It was nothing."

Jet on the other hand, had his ego stroked by the comment. "What else would you expect?"

Droy glared at his friend. "I expected your guitar playing to be better."

Jet shot him a sour look. "Really? I think your singing sounds like someone stepped on an Exceed."

Mirajane sweat-dropped. "Now, now," She saw them about to punch each other. "no need for you two to come to blows. You both were excellent onstage."

The two in front of her glared at each other once more before turning to her.

"Thanks Mira." Droy mumbled.

"Have you seen Levy by the way?" Jet inquired.

Droy looked around. "Haven't seen her tonight now that I think about it."

"Levy?" Mirajane repeated. "Oh, I think I saw her talking to the man who was on stage first." She lifted a hand to her mouth. "Now what was his name," She blinked before lowering her hand. "I think his name was Gajeel."

"Gajeel?" Jet echoed.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Droy mused.

* * *

"That was an excellent performance you put up there." Levy praised with a smirk as she leaned against the back of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. She could vaguely hear the voice of a flaxen singer flowing though the area. And the piano notes and masculine voice that would sometimes accompany it.

Gajeel shrugged as he had his violin case strapped to his back. "First time I've ever had an actual audience." He smirked. "It was something else, I can assure you of that."

"And judging by the standing ovation that you got, they liked you're performance." Levy added.

"Seems that I may be coming around frequently." Gajeel said.

"Yep." Levy said before she thought of something. "I have a feeling though that you and I will be meeting again soon."

"And what gives you that idea?" Gajeel raised a black eyebrow.

"The fact that you're taking me out for dinner later." The blunette replied, an air of finality ebbing from her statement.

"I am?" Gajeel wondered aloud before a smile appeared on his face. "And when should I be picking you up?"

Levy hummed thoughtfully before she answered. "Next Wednesday at six o'clock."

"Hm?" Gajeel tipped his hat. "I guess I'll see you then."

"Yes you will." Levy said. The air around them spoke of how neither would brook an argument.

"Until then." The obsidian-haired male extended a hand.

The blunette's lips curved upwards into a smile instead of her usual smirk. "Until then." She took his hand and shook it.

The two then bid farewell to each other before Gajeel moved to walk away. Levy moved to the back door of the building she had been leaning against. Before she walked through the door though, she glanced in the direction of the violinist. The last thing that she saw was his retreating figure waving backwards at her before she entered the building.

The memory of how his hand felt in hers lingering in her mind like a phantom as she rejoined her friends.

**Author's Notes: And the sixth submission is done. Got to admit, had a bit of fun writing this one. And I hope that you readers have fun reading it. Or something. Anyway, tomorrow is the last day of this week and the prompt is "Alternate Universe". Until tomorrow. Meanwhile, I've got to actually begin _writing_ about it. That should be fun. ****Until then, see you guys later!**


	6. Alternate Universe

**Fairy Tail**

**Gajevy Week 2015**

**Day #7 - Alternate Universe**

If there one was word that could perfectly encapsulate the kind of person that "Black Steel" Gajeel Redfox was, it would be that he had a tendency to be ruthless. Which made sense given his line of occupation. For as long as the obsidian-haired male could remember, he and his partner Pantherlily would hunt down all manner of supernatural creatures.

From the more well-known variety of werewolves, vampires, and witches, to the lesser known variety of goblins and fairies. Gajeel remembered how a particularly heated battle had occurred when they went against a werewolf and a warlock. He still couldn't wrap his mind around how a werewolf could be that rotund.

After they had incapacitated the duo, Pantherlily and himself had transported them to where all of their previous captures went: to a prison specifically designed for them. The person in charge of the prison, an azure-haired male whose name escapes him whenever he thinks of him, makes sure to send them off to their country of origin.

The motivation for doing so being that he felt that everyone should have a chance at life, happiness and freedom. Gajeel didn't really care for such a sentiment, although he did care for the monetary gratification that he would receive from doing a job well done.

Speaking of which, Gajeel and his partner were currently on a mission to apprehend a witch that had been terrorizing most of Magnolia. From what he had heard though, it sounded like the worst she had done was steal from multiple libraries and write her name in cursive print against the back wall of them.

The name lingered in his mind. _Levy McGarden._

He wasn't sure what the big deal was. A few books went missing from some libraries. So what? The books could most likely just be purchased somewhere else. Truthfully, he didn't care either way as long as he got paid for his services.

Perhaps that is how the two of them from themselves on the outskirts of Magnolia as they were lurking in a forest.

"You sure this is the place?" Gajeel asked as he looked at the house that was within sight. It looked to be similar to those in the nearby city. Except, the colors seemed to be darker. The walls were painted a dark maroon color as the door was the same color. The roof was a shade darker than the walls. A window was set on either side of the door. The crimson-eyed bounty hunter pulled away from the bush he was hiding behind before glancing at his partner.

"It would appear so." Pantherlily answered, his eyes staring back at his partner. He crossed his arms over his chest. The sword he carried was strapped to his back. "The target should be inside."

"Gihihi." Gajeel chuckled. "Not for long." His crimson eyes glinted in the moonlight shining down.

"Better get a move on before the target moves." Pantherlily said before taking a step forward.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Gajeel said before peering over the bush at the house. "Gihihi, this should be interesting."

* * *

Levy McGarden stared out the window of her mouse before turning to the book in her hands. She sensed that something wrong was about to happen. No. She knew that something was going to happen that night.

She knew that a few days ago her friends Jet and Droy had been captured by a man who had the nickname of "Black Steel" and how he, along with his partner, had incarcerated both of them with relative ease.

She also knew that if they were captured, it wouldn't be long until she too would be thrown in prison and emigrated back to her home country. The thought didn't sit right with her. In fact, it sent shivers down her spine. She knew that if she were transported back to her home country - while she would be reunited with Jet and Droy - she might never see her best friend Lucy Heartfilia again nor her boyfriend Natsu Dragneel. Or any of their shared friends if she thought about it.

And when she did think about it, it caused her to feel depressed.

She sighed.

"No use in thinking about it." She said before she smiled. She was about to take the book and put it back on her bookshelf when she heard a faint knocking. Her spine went rigid with caution. Narrowing her eyes, she walked over to where she had headed and put the book back.

Afterwards, she stepped back to admire her collection of books.

"I know you're out there." Levy said without turning around. Already she could feel the magic weaving between her fingertips

She heard a gruff voice speak up behind her. "It seems he was right about you after all."

Turning around, Levy was face to face with a tall, imposing man with short black hair. She saw that his eyes were orange as a scar was on the edge of his left eye.

"Pantherlily I assume?" Levy asked, the magic between her fingers intensifying.

"Yes." Pantherlily answered. "Levy McGarden, you have two options presented to you."

"I do, hm?"

"The first option is that you can come along quietly, or," He drew his sword. "you will be defeated."

"Really?" Levy raised her arm. "I have a different idea in mind."

Before Pantherlily could ask what it was, he was hurled against a nearby wall. He vaguely heard the blunette shout something about "gale winds".

"Immobilize." Levy said, spelling the word in the air.

"Clever." Pantherlily commended as he struggled to pull himself off the wall. It was a vain effort.

"Gihihi." A masculine voice chuckled behind Levy. "But not quite clever enough."

Levy felt something press against her back. A groan passed through her lips as she felt a dagger at the base of her throat.

""Black Steel" Gajeel." She said.

"Yep." Gajeel said. "Now how about you let me partner down and there won't be any need for future violence." He pressed the dagger closer to her throat. "And think about doing anything else and I might have to cut your jugular."

A laugh bubbled out of Levy's throat.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Gajeel inquired before he took a good look at the witch in front of him. His lips curved upwards into a smirk. "Shrimp?"

Levy's eyes narrowed. She chose to let the comment pass before answering. "If you wanted to kill me, I would be dead."

"You're right about that." Gajeel admitted before bringing the dagger away. He didn't remove his hold on her though. "Now, let my partner down."

Levy raised her hand in the direction of where Pantherlily stuck to the wall.

"Mobilize."

With the utterance of that word, Pantherlily fell to the ground.

"Thanks Gajeel." He said as he straightened.

"No problem," Gajeel said before looking at his captive. "now, you'll be coming with us."

"Really?" Levy asked. "I think not."

The blunette then traced a word in the air.

"What do you think-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the word Levy was tracing came to life.

"Radiance."

The sudden light that entered the room that was in sharp contrast to the darkness of the night blinded Gajeel and Pantherlily. Using the moment as an opportunity, the witch struggled out of her captor's hold before running for her door. She opened it and began to ran in the direction of Magnolia. With one destination in mind.

* * *

"I'll be fine Natsu." Lucy assured over her cellphone. "Just a short travel to the store.

_"Are you sure you should be traveling at night?"_ Natsu's voice filtered through. _"I mean, I know Magnolia's a relatively safe place, but still."_

The blonde shook her head. As sweet as her boyfriend could be, he could also be ridiculously protective. "If It makes you feel any better, do you want me to ask if Yukino wants to join me?"

A pause on the other side of the line. _"Sure, I guess."_ There was a doubtful tone to his voice. _"Just be quick."_

The blonde chuckled. "Don't worry, I will be."

_"You better."_ Natsu threatened jokingly and she could just hear the smile threatening to cross his face._ "Love you Luce."_

A smile of her own spread across Lucy's face. "Love you too Natsu." She hung up.

She saw Yukino's apartment a few feet away. She moved to go, but a familiar feminine voice behind her stopped her.

"Lu-chan?"

"Levy-chan?" The flaxen girl turned to look at her best friend. "What brights you all the way out here?"

The blunette leaned in close as she stood in front of her. "I'm in trouble."

"Trouble?" Lucy repeated before realization dawned on her face. "The same person who arrested Jet and Droy?"

Levy nodded her head. "Yep. I managed to escape him. But I don't know how long I can evade him."

Lucy glanced around before taking Levy's hands in her own. "Come on."

* * *

"Lucy-san?" Yukino Aguria asked as she opened the door to her apartment. She took note of the blunette next to her. "Levy-san?"

"Hi Yukino." Lucy said as Levy was behind her. "Mind if Levy stay here for the night?"

Yukino opened her mouth to respond before her sister appeared behind her.

"I don't think that would be best." Sorano commented.

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. She sighed.

"Don't worry Lu-chan." Levy placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's for the best."

* * *

The two girls were walking down the street when they heard rustling sounds come from behind them. Levy immediately went rigid.

"Lu-chan?"

"I heard it." Lucy said covering her face with her palm. "And to think, I left Plue at home." A rueful smile graced her features as she thought of her dogs playful nature. "Then again, perhaps it's better I left him there."

The rustling grew louder until the two females were cornered by someone in front of them and behind them.

"Gihihi, looks like we've found you."

"And your friend as well."

Lucy stiffened at the sight of the man's sword in front of them before her eyebrows furrowed.

"And who are you?" Lucy asked with narrow russet eyes.

"Pantherlily miss." The man answered.

"Hm?" The man behind Levy murmured thoughtfully before a smirk appeared on his features.

"Gajeel." Pantherlily warned, looking at his partner. He knew that the man had a nefarious idea in his head.

"What?" Gajeel shrugged.

Sighing, Pantherlily went to the blonde's side before linking his arm in hers. "Why don't you come with me miss?" He asked with a genial smile.

Lucy eyed him suspiciously before glancing at her best friend. "But-" And immediately silenced herself upon seeing the look in her hazel-colored eyes. "Sure." She said as she turned back to the man on her arm. Before she had turned completely away, she mouthed "be careful".

The two of them began to move away, leaving Gajeel and Levy alone.

The blunette and the obsidian-haired man were engaged in a staring contest.

"I assume you want me to surrender peacefully?"

Gajeel snorted. "Makes my job easier." He pulled his dagger out. "If that doesn't work though..." He trailed off, the moonlight glinting off his dagger.

"If not, my partner might just end up harming your friend." He added. The one thing that he knew that she didn't, was that that was the last thing he expected his partner to do.

"Lu-chan is perfectly capable of keeping herself safe." Levy said. "However, I suppose it would be easier just to surrender."

His eyes glinted. "Glad you see it my way."

An idea crossed her mind. "What am I being arrested for?"

"Book thievery." Gajeel grunted.

"Book thievery?" Levy repeated. She grinned. "I think there might be a way to resolve this after all."

* * *

"Awesome idea Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

"It was nothing Lu-chan." Levy blushed with embarrassment. "I just can't believe that he actually agreed."

"Oi!" Gajeel glared at her. "_I _didn't agree to anything." He turned his baleful look on his partner. "_He_ was the one who agreed."

"It seems logical." Pantherlily reasoned. "The libraries get their books back and Levy gets her freedom."

"Still think we should've arrested her." Gajeel grumbled before crossing his arms.

"Well, it looks like you won't be able to after all." Levy said, a teasing grin on her countenance.

"I don't think you should be antagonizing him like that!" Lucy hissed lowly.

Gajeel on the other hand, had a small smirk tugging at his features. "Hm."

"Gajeel?" Pantherlily asked curiously. He had seen different smirks on his friend's face, but this one seemed oddly different.

"She's right."

"What?" Lucy and Pantherlily exclaimed, not expecting such a reaction. From what the former had seen and what the latter knew, it seemed to be against what he would say.

"C'mon Lily, time we got out of here." Gajeel said before he started to walk away.

"Okay?" Pantherlily sweat-dropped before bowing. "My apologies for any trouble we might have caused you." He then chased after his partner.

"Well, that was odd." Lucy commented. The familiar tune of _We're the Stars_ started to play. Taking her phone out, she saw that it was from Natsu.

"What is it Natsu?" She asked before walking away. "Don't worry, I'm fine." A sigh. "Yes, I know I've been out-" Her eye twitched. "If it makes you feel better, I'm out with Levy-chan."

Unbeknownst to the blonde and the orange-eyed man, the blunette and the crimson-eyed male locked gazes.

Gajeel looked away, but not before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Gajeel." Levy murmured. She didn't know why, she didn't know _how_, but she had the faintest feeling that this wouldn't be the last time that they would see each other. Especially if she wanted to get her two friends back.

But in the meantime, she supposed that she should write apologies to the libraries that she stole from.

"Honestly." Lucy muttered as she walked back over to her friend. "Natsu can be so annoying."

"Yeah." Levy murmured absently before turning to her friend. "It's late Lu-chan, how about I walk you home?"

Lucy had a small smile on her face. "Sure, I'd like that."

The two friends continued down the street with one destination in mind. And hoping that there would be no more interruptions.

**Author's Notes: And here is the last submission. Got to say, I'm proud of myself for being able to write for these prompts. Usually I only write for one or two prompts. Anyway, guess the only thing left for me to say is remember to read, review, favorite, and all that amazing, fun stuff. I guess that this is goodbye until the next story that I write. Until then all you readers!**


End file.
